In a conventional fractional-N frequency synthesizer, the divider ratio N implemented by a feedback loop frequency divider varies in each reference cycle. The variation in the divider ratio N is reflected as quantized phase noise at the output of the frequency synthesizer. If not properly addressed, the quantized noise will severely affect system performance. Thus compensating quantization noise becomes indispensable in many applications.
Therefore, it is desirable to design a method and device for effectively compensating quantized noise.